Shugo Chara Turnaround
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Takes place BEFORE episode 39! Full summary and details on profile. What if Amu had a secret past and it led to her working for a new evil company? The Guardians, Ikuto, and Utau must team up to save Amu and Zoey from this darkness. Easter even made a deal with that new Halloween Company, to find the Embryo faster. Will Amu's friend save them or will they get lost in the darkness?
1. New Threat

**This is a whole new version of Shugo Chara. Personalities are a bit different further on. Enjoy~ nya!**

* * *

Characters are the same. Some OOCness.

**Summary**: Takes place BEFORE episode 39! What if Easter wasn't the only company searching for the Embryo? What if Amu had a secret past and it led to her working for that company. The Guardians, Ikuto, and Utau must team up to save Amu from this darkness. Easter even made a deal with the new company, Halloween, to find the Embryo faster. Amu doesn't want to remove hearts eggs but she has to to protect the ones she loves. Will Amu be saved or will she drift into eternal darkness?

**Extras**: Zoey (from Mew Mew Power) is Amu's little sister in this story like in Rebel Star. She's a year younger than Amu and acts a lot like Utau. Black Diamond doesn't exist until later. Kairi is already gone and Nagi is the Jack. Dia never became an X egg. I added some of my charas to Amu. It's all part of the story. This isn't a crossover because the two main characters are from the same anime.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

You all know who I am. I'm Hinamori Amu with pink hair and honey-glazed eyes. What you don't know is that when I woke up, there were two new eggs in my bed! One had a white zigzag stripe in the middle with purple cat heads with bat wings on it, and the top and bottom was purple with black tridents. The other looked a lot like my other eggs except it was gray with crosses instead or hearts, spades, clovers, or diamonds.

I choose not to worry about it so mush. I ran downstairs and quickly ate my breakfast. Then I quickly ran outside and on my way. A few thoughts ran through my head about what my new charas would be like.

I was happily walking to my school, Seiyo Academy. Students screamed, "Cool-n-Spicy!" as I walked by. They all created that façade for me and I didn't like it, but that all changed when I joined the guardians. I felt like I truly had a freedom that kept me going.

"AMU-CHI~!" a loud voice shrieked behind me. Before I could turn around, I was tackled to the ground. Yaya was on top of me while I struggled to get out of her gorilla grip.

"Hinamori-san," a voice said, drawing closer. I immediately stopped struggling and brushed myself off when Yaya let me go. There in front of me was _my_ prince, Tadase. Well at least in my head he was.

"Hi Tadase-kun," I greeted, blushing like mad.

We went through the school say like usual. I went to the royal garden with Tadase-kun, Zoey, Rima, and Nagi. Kukai decided to pay a visit to us. Suddenly, it felt like something was wrong.

Ran flew up in front of me and panicked, "Amu-chan, I sense a bunch of X eggs!"

We went to the source of the problem, which was at the park, and saw a ton of X eggs like Ran said. Right when we got there, Ikuto and Utau got there, too. Utau sent me a fiery glare and Zoey stepped in front of me like she was protecting me from the glare. She even held a glare of her own.

A strong wind blew and then all the eggs were gone! It was shocking for all of us. I remembered that no one knows how to do that except…my head hurt just thinking about it! We all decided to retreat and so did Ikuto and Utau.

**Normal POV**

Amu and Zoey were making their way home through an unknown park with many trees and not much sidewalk. There was a rustle in the bushes and a woman that was all too familiar to them came out. She had her dark brown hair in a bun and her hazel eyes held all kinds of evil.

"Hello again, Amu, Zoey," she said with a smirk.

"What do you want with us, Serena!?" Amu yelled at the woman, pushing Zoey out behind her.

"Oh! Now is that any way to talk to your aunt?"

"We'll never be anything like you!" Zoey screeched, grabbing Amu's arm for dear life.

"All I have is a simple command since you supposedly 'ran away' from our grasp. Come back to Halloween or else you can say goodbye to your happy family. You don't want anything to happen to them, do you?" Her smirk just got wider.

Finally, the two had to give up. "We'll do it," they both sighed in a mix of defeat and sadness.

"Glad we have an understanding Amu and Zoey. Or should I say Lady Bat and Ran Fa?" **(A/N I don't own those names/characters.)**

"Yes Aunt Serena," the two said together with their heads hung low.

After their aunt left, Amu felt her bag shake. When she opened it, the cat egg flew out and cracked. Out came a chara with light purple hair, cat ears that matched, and solid purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless turtle neck **(A/N like Ikuto's Black Lynx top) **with an X in the middle of her chest, shorts, stockings, and gloves. All of her clothes had alavender and black checker design. She even had a black devil tail and a pair of bat wings.

"Yo Amu! I'm your new chara, Atil!" she greeted with a smile that showed her fangs.

"Hi Atil," Amu shyly said back. She never had a chara like the one before her. Every time she looked at her, she thought of a certain blue-haired teen.

Back at the Hinamori residence, Amu and Zoey kept their mouths shut all throughout dinner. The nest day was Saturday so they had to go and 'work'. They both knew it would be a living hell for both of them. Their parents wondered what was up but decided not to push them. They both left the table early and went to Zoey's room.

It had red walls that were a shade lighter than her hair. A few yellow butterflies decorated the walls as well. A cherry wood desk was next to a big window. Her bed had scarlet bed sheets and a pink heart pillow for decoration. What scared Amu was the fact that her sister had pictures of Ikuto and Tadase on dart boards. It was even scarier that there were darts shot at them. You see, Zoey was SUPER overprotective of Amu and vowed not to let any boy take her away from her.

"What are we gonna do now!?" Zoey panicked. "We can't tell the guardians that we're gonna be with a company that works against them!"

"Well," Amu calmly answered, "we just have to make sure they never find out. We need to wear disguises and cover our eye color with masks. We also need to change our clothes and attitude. For example, as Lady Bat, I act indifferent and mysterious and don't when I'm not in disguise."

"Oh, I see! We act different when we're Lady Bat and Ran Fa then we act as Amu and Zoey!"

"Exactly," Amu's charas all nodded.

The sisters went to bed and prepared themselves for the nightmare, called Halloween, which they had to face the next day.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! Hoped you liked it! Please R&R! I'm still working on my other stories!**


	2. Show Time

**Chapter 2 is here! I almost forgot to describe Zoey's charas! They'll be described later so don't worry! I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu and Zoey were standing in front of the building that brought hell to them as kids and had returned to haunt them. They walked into the building and were greeted by their 'beloved' aunt.

"Glad you girls could make it," she said with a wicked smile.

"Like we had a choice," Zoey muttered with venom in her voice as she clutched Amu's arm.

"Well let's get this over with," Amu blankly said and the siblings followed their aunt through the building.

They were led to their dressing rooms and told to change for 'work'. Amu and Zoey went to their separate dressing rooms to change. Amu put on black leather high heel boots, ripped red and black striped leggings, a black skirt with a few red stripes crossed to look like X's and a metal chain that reached right between her knees and her thigh, a deep red shirt, a black leather jacket with short sleeves, and dark gray fingerless gloves. She put on her bat mask that had sunglass lenses to hide her eye color let her hair down. Zoey put on a pink dress with gold lining and a slit down the right leg that stopped at the knee **(A/N Ran Fa's outfit but with a twist)**, purple high heel ankle boots with blue on the inside, and a red heart locket. She kept her hair in pigtails but used butterfly clips instead of ribbons. She put on her mask, which was the same as Amu's, only it was a butterfly instead of a bat.

**Zoey's POV**

"Zoey," my chara, Chou, said behind me. She was a butterfly chara. The think you would notice first would be her blue wings with bright red lining. She had on a multi-colored dress **(A/N Utau's performance outfit)** and light blue flats, and her long dark red hair was tied in pigtails and a lock of hair was between her purple eyes. She was my will to fly up as far as I want to. Her egg had a pair of her wing on it with rainbow colors in the background. "What are we going to do about the guardians?"

"That doesn't matter right now," I answered her, "All I want to do is find the Embryo and grant Amu's new wish. She needs it more than anyone." I closed my eyes and thought of Amu's smile. I wanted her to smile forever but, as long as Halloween was around, she just couldn't.

"Heika," I called for my second chara. She wore a black uniform-like outfit **(A/N Zoey's school uniform with a twist)**, it was short-sleeved with a grey collar and cuffs, light grey flats, a blood red bow on top of her brown hair, and her blue eyes sparkled with attitude.

"Yes Zoey-sama?" she asked. Heika was always so formal. She was my want to be a tough girl that can protect her onee-chan and not be seen as a fragile little girl.

"We'll be staying backstage for this performance. I don't really want to do this." I only mumbled the last part. To my disappointment, it was show time.

**Normal POV**

What Amu and Zoey didn't know was that the guardians heard of the new company and decided to attend the concert. Even Easter thought of seeing if the company posed a threat and sent Ikuto and Utau to see and attack when the time was right. The Hinamori sisters were in deep shit if they found out who they were under the disguises.

The lights went down and a single an intercom spoke. "Sorry for the wait," it said, "Now give it up for Lady Bat!" The crowds cheered really loud and some wondered who she was. The velvet curtains opened to reveal Amu in disguise. She held the microphone up to her mouth and started sing. **(A/N Song is Ankoku No Tsubasa. I don't own!)**

_More beautiful than a rose, more seductive than the moon.__  
__If you want that precious life, then force yourself to bloom in this hand.__  
__The door to the world of darkness will now open.  
__Once again, leave everything to fate and be reborn. Now._

Ran Fa was watching her sister sing with passion, but a hidden sadness since they both knew what was going to happen to all the innocent people in the audience.

_Close those eyelids of yours and find the masquerade in the middle of the night.  
__Now, slip into darkness. Come! There's no reason to be afraid.  
__And be there for eternity.__  
__The moment the suspiciously swaying wind escapes.  
__I'll make you forget many things along with your pure devotional love.__  
__Let's engrave a new time into the world of darkness.  
__It's okay not to worry about someone else and hurt your own heart._

Atil's voice was silently heard behind Amu. "Chara change," she whispered. Amu then grew large bat wings, pink cat ears, and a devil tail that the people without charas couldn't see._  
_

_Close those eyelids of yours and find the voice coming from the future.  
__Now, slip into darkness. Let me teach you of it as you become captured within my wings.  
__And definitely you'll be there for eternity._

Amu balled her hand into a fist, moved it to her left shoulder, and then swiped her hand down to her right side while releasing her fist. At the moment, the crowd's eyes, except the guardians or Utau and Ikuto, dulled and their heart's eggs floated out of them. These weren't the typical X eggs. They were navy blue with a blood red left half of a broken heart on it. Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Utau, and Ikuto were all shocked at the sight of the new kind of eggs. But Lady Bat kept on singing.

_Close those eyelids of yours.  
__Now, slip into darkness.__  
__Close those eyelids of yours and let your heart-filled matters be stolen away.  
__Now, slip into darkness and in the midst of a riddle, late at night, feel my deep kiss.  
__And become eternal.__  
__Close those eyelids of yours.__  
__Now, slip into darkness.__  
__Close those eyelids of yours.  
__Now, slip into darkness._

When she hit the last line of the song, a mist covered the stage and spread out toward the crowd. After the smoke lifted, the new singer, along with the eggs, disappeared. Everyone left the concert hall in a daze since they had no heart's eggs in them anymore. The charas sensed the presence of a chara egg that they never knew about. The guardians all rushed out, with Utau and Ikuto silently following behind them. When they all got outside, it led to a dead end.

Unknown to everyone, Amu and Zoey were quietly watching them with a depressed look in their eyes. They didn't want to betray their closest friends, but they had no choice. Nothing hurt the two more than seeing their friends go against them. Well against their alter egos, at least.

**Amu's POV**

I just couldn't bear seeing anymore. "Zoey," I whispered to her, "Let's go."

She just nodded, grabbed my arm, and we walked home. "Amu," she whispered to me with tears in her eyes, "I'll do whatever it takes to set you free. I won't let anyone get in the way. I'll be the first to find the embryo and give it to you."

I just ruffled her hair gently as I sign that I appreciate her fiery spirit and desire to help me out.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think! By the way, the song I used in my story is no different. I've read tons of stories that use the English lyrics instead of the Japnese lyrics, and they are never deleted! Anyway...please R&R this story! I will try and finish another chapter quick! Please also R&R my other stories like Bones of Marriage, Strawberry Angel, Aqua Tail, etc.!**


	3. The Deal and Suspicions

**Chapter 3 is here! I was suffering from writer's block and it was SO frustrating! So here it is. I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy~ nya!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Monday came quicker than I thought. I was really nervous going to school and Zoey's expression told me that she was too. We were probably going to be questioned about where we went and I really hate lying to my own friends. So I told Atil to hide herself so they wouldn't ask questions about what she was supposed to represent. When the two of us got to the Royal Garden, we were bombarded with questions by Yaya.

"Amu-chi! Zoey-chi! We weren't you here yesterday. We had a meeting and you didn't show up!"

"We had to go see our sick aunt," Zoey half-lied. Our aunt was sick alright; and NOT in a good way.

The guardians stared at us until Nagi smiled. "It's alright," he said, "It was family so it's okay."

It was only a half lie so we didn't feel as guilty. But we still felt guilty. The guilt piled on when I told them that we had to leave school early to see her again. Another concert meant more Heartless Eggs, which meant more innocent people got hurt.

**Ikuto's POV**

~at Easter Headquarters~

My so-called father called me and Utau in on a school day. He said he had some important news. Those were NEVER good words. We stepped into his office, only to see his chair turned away from us.

"I have another assignment for you two," he started, "but this one is different. We made a deal with the new company, Halloween. They extract a strange egg unlike any other. I need you two to investigate and report back to me."

"Yes Director," Utau sighed.

I was planning on teasing my little strawberry but I guess it would have to wait. Yukari Sanjou took us over to a tall building that was a lot like Easter, only it had dark brown bricks. A guard dressed in gray escorted us to the main office of the Halloween Company. Yukari opened the door and we saw a woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes sitting in a leather chair behind the neatly organized desk.

"Welcome," the woman greeted, "I'm Serena Kitsune and you must be from Yukari Sanjou." The two shake hands and I just stand with a bored expression. "Well, I'll have one of my workers show you around." She spoke into the intercom and a few minutes later, the door opened.

"What?" the figure asked icily. The person stepped out of the shadows and I was shocked at what I saw. It was the girl from the concert and I could clearly see her pink hair! I was instantly reminded of Amu. But she wore a bat mask so I couldn't see her eye color. She even had a cat-like chara that I didn't recognize, sitting on her shoulder.

"_Lady Bat_, I need you to give these people from Easter a tour through the building," she said slightly glaring at the girl.

I could've sworn that I saw her eyes widen but it went away. "Whatever," she mumbled, "Come this way." We all followed her out of the room but I was still curious of the girl to see if she was really Amu. Utau was glaring at her the whole time. "So that's the sound room, there's the dancing room, there is the instrument room…" but I wasn't listening.

"Ikuto~ nya," Yoru said behind me, "That girl looks a lot like Amu~ nya."

"I know, Yoru." I noticed that he was staring at the girl's chara. I smirked, knowing that I had something to tease him about later.

The whole tour ended at the recording studio. Lady Bat, I think that woman called her, sat down in one of the chairs. In the studio was a red-head with a butterfly mask. With my cat-like hearing, I heard the girl softly gasp but she regained her composure and began singing **(A/N Song is Hana to Chou no Serenade. I don't own)**.

_Having bloomed in a moonlit-filled night, the fragrance of the flower is sweet.  
The taste of nectar is glittering in the violet dawn.  
If you were to give everything in this world to me,  
The nightly banquet is a fun, dream-filled one  
Dance my dance! Tonight…the flowers become intoxicated by the swallowtail butterfly's dance.  
Let's gently play the last phase of the moon as it's made into a harp.  
And the thousand bell chimes and tune of the flute become honed.  
My cute servants who serve me.  
Let me award you the shimmering embroidery of an angel's raiment.  
__If you dance like this, and you dance like that, the tips of your toes will overflow with flower petals.  
Forget everything and dance the graceful serenade!  
_

The song had a hint of sadness in it, but I didn't know why. The song was passionate and beautiful but there was no happiness at all.

_Shall I stop the root of your breath?  
Or leave you to stay eternally in that beautiful pose?  
My cute servants who serve me,  
__Let me award you the shimmering embroidery of an angel's raiment.  
Gold and silver feathers dance to the transience of a single night's dream.  
Dance my dance! Tonight…the flowers become intoxicated by the swallowtail butterfly's dance.  
Having bloomed in a moonlit-filled night, the fragrance of the flower is sweet.  
The taste of nectar is glittering in the violet dawn.  
If you dance like this, and you dance like that, the tips of your toes will overflow with flower petals.  
Forget everything and dance the graceful serenade!  
Gold and silver feathers dance to the transience of a single night's dream.  
Dance my dance!  
__Tonight…the flowers become intoxicated by the swallowtail butterfly's dance._

When the girl was finished, she stepped out of the studio and bowed. "Hello," she said, "I'm Ran Fa." She had two charas with her and one was a butterfly.

After everything was said and done, we bowed and left. I could only think of one thing on the way home. There was something odd about the two girls, and I was going to pay extra close attention to Lady Bat.

* * *

**And…done! Sorry I couldn't update lately. Like I said, I've been having writer's block and couldn't think of anything. I'll try and write something sooner. Bye for now~ nya!**


	4. Unintended Betrayal

**I finally got an inspiration! I'm back and better than ever! So here's Chapter 4! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu and Zoey had been avoiding the guardians for a while now. When there was a meeting, they had to come up with all kinds of excuses or run out of school and hide from them. Guilt overwhelmed them and they felt a strong sense of betrayal; but it was for the safety of everyone.

The siblings once again returned to the living hell, Halloween. They got dressed up into their disguises and walked into the building. Zoey had a small recording session so the two parted ways. Once Amu was reached Serena's office and opened the door, her eyes widened in shock as she gazed at, not her aunt, but Ikuto Tsukiyomi himself in Serena's leather chair.

Amu was at a loss for words. Ikuto stood up from the chair and calmly walked toward the pinkette with a smirk plastered on his face. 'Lady Bat' backed up until her back hit the door. "Hello, Lady Bat," he greeted as his leaned to so he was eye-level with the girl, "Or should I say," his mouth went to her ear and he whispered, "Amu."

The pinkette's eyes widened even more in fear that Ikuto had discovered her secret. She tried to put on her best annoyed façade and keep her secret concealed. She glared and lied, "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about. Now get away from me." _Damn it, I stuttered,_ Amu thought in fright that Ikuto might have noticed.

The bluenette sighed and moved away. "Well alright," but then he smirked again, "but I will find out who you are." He lifted his hands and pinched both sides of Lady Bat's mask, ready to remove it. Amu tightly shut her eyes, afraid that her identity would be revealed. Luckily, there was a knock at the door, stopping Ikuto's actions.

"Nee-chan, are you in there?" a voice from the other side of the door asked. Ikuto slowly backed away and let 'Lady Bat' get the door. When she opened it, 'Ran Fa' quickly rushed toward the pinkette and hugged her tight. "Onee-chan," she cried, "I was so worried!" 'Lady Bat' pointed to Ikuto with her thumb and the red-head immediately released her sister from the affectionate hug. "By the way, we have to do another concert tonight. See you later." She gave Ikuto a slight glare before she grabbed her sister's hand and left the room, leaving the cat-like teen all alone.

**Amu's POV**

It was time for the concert but it was Zoey's turn to perform. She wore her pink and gold dress and her colorful butterfly mask. I was intently watching her from backstage with Ikuto, Utau, Yukari, and Aunt Serena. The lights on the stage were dim until multi-colored lights flashed all around and a spotlight flashed on my imouto. She held the microphone to her lips and began to sing Hana to Chou no Serenade.

_Having bloomed in a moonlit-filled night, the fragrance of the flower is sweet.  
__The taste of nectar glitters in the violet dawn.  
If you were to give everything in this world to me,  
The nightly banquet is a fun, dream-filled one  
Dance my dance! Tonight…the flowers become intoxicated by the swallowtail butterfly's dance.  
Let's gently play the last phase of the moon as it's made into a harp.  
And the thousand bell chimes and tune of the flute become honed.  
My cute servants who serve me.  
Let me award you the shimmering embroidery of an angel's raiment.  
__If you dance like this, and you dance like that, the tips of your toes will overflow with flower petals.  
Forget everything and dance the graceful serenade!  
__Shall I stop the root of your breath?  
Or leave you to stay eternally in that beautiful pose?_

Zoey chara changed with Chou and sprouted her butterfly wings. The audiences' faces went blank with dull eyes. Their heart's eggs flew out of them and changed to Heartless Eggs. They were like the ones I created only it had the right half of the broken heart on it.

_My cute servants who serve me,  
__Let me award you the shimmering embroidery of an angel's raiment.  
Gold and silver feathers dance to the transience of a single night's dream.  
Dance my dance! Tonight…the flowers become intoxicated by the swallowtail butterfly's dance.  
Having bloomed in a moonlit-filled night, the fragrance of the flower is sweet.  
The taste of nectar glitters in the violet dawn.  
If you dance like this, and you dance like that, the tips of your toes will overflow with flower petals.  
Forget everything and dance the graceful serenade!  
Gold and silver feathers dance to the transience of a single night's dream.  
Dance my dance!  
__Tonight…the flowers become intoxicated by the swallowtail butterfly's dance._

A cloud of smoke covered the stage and Zoey walked off before it cleared. I pushed past Ikuto to follow after Zoey. His eyes widened for a second but he quickly regained his composer. But I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

~Next Day~

Zoey and I finally went to our first guardian meeting in a long time. I told Atil to hide with the other egg so the other charas wouldn't sense them. It was necessary to keep them a secret since she's the one I chara change with to extract eggs. We were having snacks until I almost choked on a cookie from the news.

"A new company has been extracting a large amount of heart's eggs lately," Tadase explained, "They use two performers named Lady Bat and Ran Fa to extract the eggs. They are also in an alliance with Easter. We will search for the workers together." Everyone stood up and cheered with enthusiastic smiles. But I knew in my heart that those smiles of happiness would soon turn into frowns of doubt.

Normal POV

The Guardians had indicated some X-egg activity on the roof of an abandoned helicopter platform. It was late at night when they arrived at the large gray building. At the top was the platform. The moon hovered over the roof, giving off a mysterious aura. A gentle breeze blew through Amu's hair and she had a serious expression on her face, as did Zoey.

"So let's move," cried Kukai, heading toward the door.

Everyone rushed after him. "Slow down, would ya Souma!?" Rima shouted.

When they reached the top, a shadow was leaning against a wall. It turned its head and you could make out a devilish smile. "It's about time," the figure spoke. It stepped out of the shadows, leaving the Hinamori siblings in shock. "I am Serena of the Halloween Company. Now," she glared at Amu and Zoey, "Amu, Zoey! Come here NOW!" The girls just hung their heads down low.

"Amu-chan and Zoey-chan would never go to you!" Nagi shouted.

"Of course they will," Serena smirked, "They are bound by a contract."

"We're sorry," Amu whispered, her voice being carried in the wind. Everyone's eyes widened when the siblings walked over to the woman. She looked away from them, ashamed of her unintended betrayal.

"Can I come out now?" a new voice questioned.

"Yes, you can show yourself Atil," the pinkette answered. The cat chara popped out and landed on her owner's shoulder. "This is my new chara Atil. She's the one who's been helping me because…I…am Lady Bat."

To say the Guardians were taken back was an understatement.

"Now to have some fun," Atil giggled.

"My own heart…UNLOCK!" Amu and Zoey cried. The Humpty Lock glowed purple and Amu was engulfed in a bright light and an array of purple shadows. She transformed in purple and black checkered short top with an X cut in between her breasts, short shorts, stockings, and fingerless gloves. She also had black cat ears, a devil tail, and bat wings along with long black nails **(A/N It's my profile pic. Just imagine it without a hat but with cat ears and it having bat wings. Also imagine that the gloves are fingerless)**. "Chara Nari! Amulet Rebel!" She looked at her friends with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Then Zoey transformed with Chou. She transformed into a multi-colored dress just like Chou's and grew her butterfly wings. Her hair was tied in pigtails with pink ribbons with tiny bells on the ends. Her sky blue sandals went well with her wings. "Chara Nari!" Zoey shouted, "Graceful Butterfly!"

"What's going on Amu-chi!?" Yaya yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone," Zoey apologized with a straight face, "but we are now your enemies."

* * *

**Cliffhanger right here! I had tons of stuff to do so I'm sorry I couldn't get it done sooner! Gomen! I'll do my best to write my other stories as well! Please keep reading and reviewing them! Thank you so much ~nya!**


	5. Fight Between Friends

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in AGES! I've been having tons of issues! So here is Chapter 5! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Guardians were all shocked when they heard Zoey say that she and Amu were now the enemies. They didn't want to hurt their own friends. They knew that there had to be some other way to stop them.

Suddenly, Zoey held her hand out and a yellow, pink-feathered fan appeared in a circle of light. "Raging Wind!" she shouted as swung her fan. It created a strong wind that caused the Guardians to be blown back. They had no choice but to fight.

"My own heart…UNLOCK," the Guardians shouted. "Chara-Nari Platinum Royale/ Clown Drop/ Sky Jack/ Beat Jumper/ Samurai Soul/ Dear Baby!"

"Dark Trident!" Amu shouted and raised her hand. A long black trident appeared and she immediately grabbed and pointed it at her friends. "Shadow Slash!" She slashed her trident at the air and it created three shadow blades that went spiraling toward them. The new intense power Amu had as Amulet Rebel was beyond words. The shadows themselves were intense. Tadase used his Holy Crown attack and a golden light flashed toward Amu, but she used her bat wings as a shield and the attack dissipated.

Zoey flew high up into the air. "Tornado Storm!" she yelled and swung her fan again. A group of tornados struck the Guardians, blowing them all back. They coughed and opened their eyes, only to see the two siblings had vanished!

"Why would Amu and Zoey do this to us?" Rima questioned in a quiet voice.

"How could they betray us?" Tadase whispered.

"NO!" Yaya shouted. "Yaya believes Amu-chi and Zoey-chi have some reason for doing this!"

"Yeah," Kukai agreed, "The Hinamori sisters are not the kind of people to just go and turn their backs on us like that! We just need to find out why they did that and bring them back to us!"

They all exchanged looks then put on determined looks. Their goal was to find why Amu and Zoey betrayed them and bring them back to the Guardians. But the sisters never showed up at Seiyo Academy. Day after day, they were marked as absent. It became more difficult for the Guardians' plan to even start.

**Amu's POV**

Another recording session was finally over. I had decided that Ikuto should know my identity since the Guardians already found out. But first, we had another concert. This time Zoey and I were going to sing together.

~Show Time~

We were both dressed up and ready to start. We were announced as the curtains rose. **(A/N Song is Yami No Baroque. I don't own it!)**

_A baroque that shuts away light, becomes beautiful noise.  
The whisper of our dark trap cradles you.  
__Sleep forever.  
Slowly waking up  
are the shadows of our hearts.  
The roses of the deep sea become decorations, forcing pearls to freeze over.  
Now, together with all of you, your wishes become one.  
We devote ourselves to the great darkness.  
The heart-stealing baroque embraces a wave of negative energy.  
The world you believed in vanishes in an instant without a sound.  
Let's celebrate the time where everything will end  
as it slowly heads this way.  
Praise an icy smile, and turn pearls to ash.  
Ah my friends. If you have this light of hopes,  
then that's just a homage to the despair oozing out from it._

People fell to the floor as their eggs were extracted. Our singing combined created the most powerful Heartless Egg it could make. It was the same navy blue egg, only it had BOTH halves of the broken heart etched into it. This kind of egg was hard to destroy because of the intense power it releases when it attacks.

_A baroque that shuts away light becomes beautiful noise.  
The whisper of our dark trap cradles you.  
__Sleep forever.  
A paradise sealed away...  
Now, together with all of you, your wishes become one.  
We devote ourselves to the great darkness.  
In a completely changed world, you can understand just how fragile fate is.  
Before the hopeless sadness crushes your heart,  
A baroque that shuts away light becomes beautiful noise.  
Together with us, head towards the future whispered of in our dark trap..._

"STOP!" a voice commanded, seconds after the song ended. It came from Tadase, who was with the other Guardians on the other side of the room.

Zoey started using her arrogant persona when covering guilt. "Well, looks like you finally showed up," she said with a smirk.

I decided to stop this early so I slipped backstage and shut off the power to the lights. "Come on Zoey," I told her as I took her arm and pulled her away.

**Normal POV**

The siblings had vanished when the lights turned back on. It always seemed that the two slipped right through their fingers just when they were going to ask for an explanation of what was going on.

"Damn it!" Kukai groaned as he shut his eyes tight and punched the ground.

"Not again!" a frustrated Tadase said.

"Amu…Zoey…" Rima and Yaya whispered both looking down.

Rima's eyes glazed over with tears. She didn't want to lose her best friend. It was almost like her parents all over again. Yaya wanted the happy, smiling siblings back. She loved how they got along so well as true sisters. They were so much fun to be with. Kairi was sad to lose the Joker he fell for. He loved her joyful personality, but now all there was in her was pain. Nagi desperately wanted his friends back. The sisters were a light of hope that brought the guardians closer. Kukai missed all the happy times with Amu and Zoey. He'd drag them around with his Extreme Dash and they would be so tired out. Tadase wanted his Amulet Heart back. He wished for her to come back to his side and cheer him up with a smile.

_Why did they have to change,_ they all thought. But they couldn't give up on them so easily. If it were one of them in the darkness, the Hinamori sisters would fight to get them back.

* * *

**I finished Chapter 5! Finally! Anyway, please R&R! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
